The Glassware Washing Resource provides cleaning, sterilization and distribution of processed glassware for the Cancer Center Investigators. Included services are maternal preparation for sterilization, pipette pugging, special preparations for glassware used in experimental therapeutics research and centralized autoclaving for biohazardous glassware washers who are supervised by the Laboratory Facilities and Services Manager. Service Logs are maintained and each investigator is charged back for these services. The facility is equipped with three automatic washers, two autoclaves, one drying unit, pipette pluggers and other assorted support equipment.